


049 and 999's Emotional Bond

by TrashySwitch



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Lee!049, M/M, Paddington References, ler!999, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: Part 2 of 049 and the 'Unkillable' creature.Link: https://trashyswitch.tumblr.com/post/638754217867313152/049-and-the-unkillable-creatureSCP-049 and SCP-999 get to visit each other again! Except it's not nearly as smooth a visit as the first time...
Relationships: Dr. Itkin & SCP-049 (SCP Foundation), SCP-049 & SCP-999 (SCP Foundation)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	049 and 999's Emotional Bond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M a d d i e](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=M+a+d+d+i+e).



> This sequel was suggested by M a d d i e on AO3. I hope this aftermath is to your liking!

Dr. Itkin took 999 up to the door of SCP-049’s bedroom and went back to the other room to use the speaker. “Good morning 049. Your request for another visit with 999 has been granted.” Dr. Irkin told him. 

“Good morning Doctor. That’s wonderful news!” He replied. “When will he be coming over to visit?” 049 asked. 

“If you want, he can come over right now.” Dr. Irkin offered. 

“That sounds delightful.” 049 replied, 

“He’s at the door, if you wanna let him in.” Dr. Itkin told him. 

049 looked over at the door and walked over rather quickly. He opened the door and was met with tons of excited gurgling and a chest full of orange. “Gohood morning 999. It’s good to see you too.” He reacted with a smile. 999 looked at him with stars in its eyes and immediately started cuddling and snuggling. “And here comes the day-long cuddle hug. I will let it be known that my usual medical progress will...slow down in these moments.” 049 told him. 

“That’s quite alright, 049. You are allowed to take breaks just like the rest of us.” Dr. Itkin replied. 

“Thank you for your understanding.” He replied before starting to pet the orange creature. 999’s smile widened as it closed its eyes and leaned into the touch. “I wonder: does a creature like 999 get lots of visitors?” 049 asked. 

Dr. Itkin nodded. “Yes, he does. He’s a very popular creature to visit by most of the staff, specifically on breaks.” Dr. Itkin explained. 

“I see. So he has many friends?” 049 followed up. 

“Yes, but barely any SCP friends.” Dr. Irkin replied. “And the only ‘friend’ he’s developed is SCP-682. And unfortunately, we won’t be taking him back there anytime soon.” Dr. Itkin added. 

“Is there a reason why?” 049 asked. 

Dr. Itkin bit his lip for a moment. “It’s...classified for the most part, but 682 is a huge, crocodile-looking creature with super high intelligence and a bad temper.” Dr. Itkin explained briefly. 

049 shook his head. “682 sounds very feral and uncivilized for being an intelligent creature.” 049 responded. 

“I completely agree.” Dr. Itkin replied. 

Suddenly, SCP-999 let out an ‘OOOOOH’ sound that got 049’s attention. 049 turned around and yelped in horror: SCP-999 was holding a big manual hand saw! 

The handsaw was meant to cut bone in the 17th century...And 999 was holding it and staring at it with wide excited eyes! 

“N-Nine nine nine! Put that down! My surgical tools are not a play thing!” He warned. 999 widened his eyes and quickly placed it down. 049 let out a breath of relief and walked up to the tools. “These are not toys.” He told it, closing the briefcase and storing it under his bed. “However:” 

049 grabbed something else out from under his bed and handed it to 999. “This is a toy you can play with.” 049 told it. It looked to be a wood-carved horse with wheels attached to the legs like a car. The horse was painted black, but was showing more brown due to the paint rusting off. 999 let out a curious gurgle and spun the wheels. 

While 999 started to play with the toy with stars in its eyes, 049 continued to take notes about the creature. He wrote down notes about 999’s way of playing, and noted how gentle 999 was with the toy. It was quite unexpected, but very interesting to see. 

Dr. Itkin started to take his own notes as well: 

[049 has given 999 a toy horse with wheels, and had started taking notes on 999’s behaviour during play. Some of 999’s behaviours included rolling the horse around the room, driving it across the walls, pushing the toy towards 049 a few times, and lastly: cuddling the toy. 999 has also been seen morphing into a wheel shape and spinning along with the toy, as well as morphing its body into a sphere to roll around like a ball. 999’s playful behaviour is child-like and innocent.] 

Soon, 999 brought the toy back to 049 and hugged him as a way to thank him for letting it play with the toy. “Oh...Thank you for giving it back. And thank you for the hug.” He said with a small smile. 

999 started to instinctively let out comfort smells for 049 to get comfortable. “I see what you are doing, young one. But must you make me feel nostalgic this early in the afternoon?” 049 asked. 

Dr. Itkin chuckled at that. “I don’t believe 999 has a concept of time. If he did, he wouldn’t understand the concept of social rules.” The doctor explained. 

“I see.” 049 replied. 

999 looked up at 049 with a big smile and pulled 049 into its gelatin-like body for more cuddles and hugs. 

049 jumped in surprise and looked down at the orange substance now hugging his body up to his neck. “I...I might require a tub and a washboard for my robe a little later.” 049 let Dr. Itkin know. 

“We will provide that for you. But would you rather something manual, but more modern?” Dr. Itkin asked. 

“No thank you. I feel much more comfortable with the traditional washing methods.” 049 replied. 

Dr. Itkin wrote down his request and took a moment to notify the staff. While Dr. Itkin did that, 999 had started purring and petting 049’s head. 049 didn’t know how to take this. “I...Do you see me as a pet or a tall child?” 049 asked. 

999 let out some gurgles that sounded similar to laughter. 

“Which is it?” 049 asked. 

999 replied by wrapping its pseudopods around 049’s mask and hugging him close. 049 dropped his arms to his sides and sighed. “I suppose this is what I deserve for expecting an answer from a non-linguistic creature.” 049 said out loud. 

999 created a couple more pseudopods and started sneaking them under 049’s mask cover. But it didn’t move its pseudopods up once it was inside. Instead, SCP-999 moved its pods down against 049’s bony back. 

049 yelped and arched his back in surprise. “aaAAAGH! WAIT! GET OUT OF THERE! YOU’RE GONNA GIVE ME DISEASE!” 049 shouted. But 999 closed its black eyes and smiled happily as it explored inside the robe. 

“I will ease your worry, 049 by telling you that SCP-999 does not contract, carry or spread any disease.” Dr. Itkin told the other Doctor through the speaker. “And even if he did, SCP-999’s room is often kept clean and sterilized despite the inability to spread germs.” Dr. Itkin added. 

“OHOHO NOHOHOHO- NIHIHINE NIHIHINE NIHINE! UHUHUNHAHAHAND MEHEHEHEHE!” 049 demanded, quickly losing his serious composure. Though this extra information did ease 049’s worry quite a bit, it didn’t completely cure it due to 999 literally worming its way across 049’s bare chest just to get more access to tickle spots. 

049 had quickly fallen to his knees and was now holding his belly in a turtle-like crouch position. One could easily assume 999 was tickling his belly, sides, belly button, or hips due to this position. If 999 were tickling the backside, then 049 would be on his back trying to protect it rather than on his knees. 

999 was making gurgling sound after gurgling sound while rubbing its cheek against his back and tickling 049. But the crouching seemed to be covering up more spots than 999 wanted. So; 999 decided to do something it rarely does: 

999 blew a raspberry on 049’s upper back. 

“aaAAAAAAAH!” 049 shouted, before flopping onto his back. 049 bursted out in loud, somewhat higher-pitched laughter as he rolled around on his back all over the floor. The bottom of 049’s cloak was now flopping around due to -what Dr. Itkin believed to be- 049's legs kicking rapidly under the cloak. It seemed that 049 really did have an overwhelming reaction to raspberries and therefore: had plenty of brain left to create instinctive reactions out of his control. 

Even though this kind of information was already quite evident beforehand, this visit seemed to really confirm things for the doctor watching the scene. 049 was still as human as he could be, save for his hidden bony body shape. 

“THAHAHAT’S ENOHOHOHOUGH! THAHAHAT- ENOUGH! EHENOUGH NOW!” 049 suddenly started squirming super quickly and started hitting and kicking 999 to get it off. Dr. Itkin widened his eyes and quickly got onto the speaker. 

“999 please let-” 

999 quickly removed itself from 049 and slid as far away as it could from the dark, angry creature. 999 had two pseudopods together, guiltily rubbing them while it looked at 049 with puppy-like worried eyes. 

049 growled and stomped closely to 999. “When I say that’s enough, I MEAN THAT’S ENOUGH! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?!” 049 shouted at the orange blob. 

999 looked up at 049 and began to develop tears in its eyes. Its mouth was wobbling in fear and it was making little whimpering noises. 

But 049 didn’t seem to realize that yet. “Don’t look at me with those stupid puppy eyes. You know what you did!” 049 further scolded. 

999 only closed its eyes and let the tears squeeze out of its eyes. The tears were mostly clear with a black hue to them. The whimpers just got louder as it started sobbing as well. 

049’s fists seemed to loosen more and more the longer he looked at 999’s state.

Dr. Itkin had clicked the alarm, calling for security guards to get 049 out of the way and for a staff member to get 999 out of that room. So it didn’t take long for security guards to run into the room and grab 049 like a criminal. 

But 049 didn’t resist. He didn’t feel the need to resist. He just felt...hurt. He couldn’t tell if it was 999 making him feel that, or if this was actually his own feelings. But what he did know was that no one could see that he was crying. Tears were falling under the mask. 

Only more tears fell as 999 was helped out of his room by a loving woman in an orange suit. He knew this would be the end of their visits. They wouldn’t spend more time together after this. He had gotten too angry and threatened 999’s life. Even though 999 wasn’t technically killable, he now knew that 999 was capable of falling apart. And that was enough of a reason to remove it from his sight. 

Suddenly, a loud metal clank sound filled the room for a few moments. The woman turned around in reaction to the sound and quickly pulled out her walkie-talkie. 

“Sir? SCP-999 snuck back in the room and closed the door on me.” She told him. 

Dr. Itkin widened his eyes and stared at the orange blob. Slowly, he started to reply. “H-He went back into the room.” 

“I’m gonna open the door again-” 

“Wait…” Dr. Itkin ordered the lady. “Open the door, but don’t get 999.” Dr. Itkin ordered. 

999 slid itself up to 049. But just like they were trained to do, the guards tried to keep 999 away from 049 out of fear of him hurting it again. But 999 snuck its expandable body right through the guards to get to its big friend. 

049 felt an impact. A physical impact this time. Curious, he opened his eyes and widened them when he saw what it was: SCP-999 was hugging his cloak and rubbing its face against the black cloak. 049 started to tear up again as he slowly smiled under the mask. It was like a sign of apology. Sometimes, actions spoke louder than words ever did. And this moment was an example of that. 

“I would like to be let go please.” 049 ordered politely. 

“I’m afraid we can’t do that.” The security guard told him. 

“Please.” 049 asked again. 

“It is against the rules unless we hear a confirmation from the main doctor.” The security guard told him. 

So: 049 looked up to the security camera in the corner of the room. Though he was wearing a white mask that masked his facial expressions, he was hoping Dr. Itkin would be able to understand enough to let him go so he could hug the creature. 

“999...I am so sorry. I want to hug you back but...I need the doctor to say something before I can hug you back.” 049 tried to explain. 

999 continued to hug and snuggle 049, even stretching itself taller to reach 049’s waist. Finally, 999 looked at the security guards with a puppy-like pleading face. 049 smiled a little at that. He understood what was happening! 

If it weren’t for their training, 999’s puppy face probably would’ve broken them then and there. But, they were prepared for such reactions. So they stayed firm. 

The lady though, did not. “Come on you two. Don’t you see they’ve grown a bond?” She asked. 

“We only take orders from the doctor watching this whole operation. Take it up with him if you’re so desperate.” The security guard told her. 

“This is Dr. Itkin. You may let him go.” the voice in the speaker spoke. 

049 smiled widely under the mask and looked down at 999. The security guards looked up at the speaker in surprise, but let him go as soon as they were told. 

The moment his arms were free, 049 wrapped his arms around 999 in a tight hug. 999’s smile peeked out from behind the cloak as it snuggled 049 even more than before. 049 lifted the blob up and hugged it properly around the lower ‘head’. 999 hugged him back and laid its forehead onto 049’s clothed shoulder. It was growing quite evident that forgiveness had already started and a big bond had quickly grown between the two in only a couple visits. 

As the two creatures hugged out their differences and let their pains fall away, the security guards and the staff cleared out of the room, leaving only 049 and 999 in there. Dr. Itkin had finished taking his notes and put his pen down. 

“I’m going to let you two spend a few more hours together to reward you for patching up your relationship.” The speaker told them. Once again, 049 smiled under the mask and started petting 999’s head as he processed just how long this bonding period would end up being. 

A few minutes later, the SCP’s were back to playing and snuggling. 049 showed off his few items he kept as he was growing up, and appreciated every single little reaction 999 had to them. But 999’s favorite toy by far, was a teddy bear with a blue coat, a red hat and a suit case that magnetically connected to the hand. 

“A staff member listened to me talk about a teddy bear I would carry on the train with me through the years as an adult. And...they bought me this bear with a story book.” 049 told it. “Though the book is a little childish, I do appreciate the thought. And the story behind the bear is cute.” 049 admitted. 

049 spent some time reading the book to him and looking at the pictures of the bear. It turns out, the bear’s name was Paddington and it loved riding the train too! And the best part about that whole conversation? 999 made a gurgle sound that sounded close to a ‘Choo choo’ noise! 049 was one step away from jumping for joy upon hearing that! 

999 loved seeing that reaction and quickly started repeating the ‘choo choo’ sound. 

Before they knew it, it was nearly bedtime and the two SCP’s had fallen asleep cuddling each other. Despite how much Dr. Itkin wanted to keep them there, he had to bring 999 back to its other room. So: he walked to 049’s room himself and gently patted 999 to wake it up. When 999 was awake, Dr. Itkin was about to just leave 049 to sleep against the bottom of the bed. But, 999 had different plans: 

999 picked up 049, stretched itself up higher and tucked 049 into his bed. With 049 in bed, 999 left with Dr. Itkin and smiled as the bedroom door slid closed.


End file.
